Kkwak Jabajwo
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Hubungan yang dirasa melelahkan, hubungan yang dirasa membosankan. Alasan untuk menggenggam lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tag : (sorry, not) NoMin, (but) MarkMin, NoRen (saya tahu summary nya berantakan)


.

Kkwak Jabajwo

(Sorry, not) Jeno x Jaemin

(But) Mark x Jaemin

(And) Jeno x Renjun

 _BlueBerry's 2nd Story_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Mark itu tampan juga kaya, syarat pertama banyak orang memilih pasangan. Bisakah Jaemin mengatakan dirinya beruntung karena menjadi Kekasih Mark selama hampir dua tahun ini? Dulu dia sungguh merasa beruntung karena Mark bisa membantunya dari segi keuangan, walau tentu Jaemin masih memiliki harga diri untuk tidak sepenuhnya bergantung dan hanya meminta pada Kekasihnya setiap dia membutuhkan uang. Tapi sekarang dia merutuki tumpukan uang juga perusahaan besar yang dimiliki Keluarga Mark, yang membuat Mark sibuk hampir setiap saat hingga dia dan Mark tidak lagi memiliki waktu bersama. Mark sudah berada di Perguruan Tinggi, sementara Jaemin sedang menjajaki Kelas Tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas, jelas mereka tidak bisa bertemu di lingkungan sekolah. Tidak ada lagi pandangan iri dari warga sekolah lainnya, tidak ada lagi bisikan tentang seberapa beruntung Jaemin disukai Mark, juga tidak ada lagi yang menarik tangan Jaemin menuju kelas 12A untuk makan siang dengan tenang. Jaemin bahkan bisa menghitung komunikasinya dengan Mark dalam sepekan, dan pertemuannya dengan Mark tentu lebih langka dari itu. Jaemin hanya menghela nafas dan melihat teman satu kelasnya, mungkin lebih menyenangkan jika memiliki Kekasih yang biasa saja hingga bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama.

Renjun itu manis dan ramah, dia pandai hingga mampu menguasai Bahasa Korea dengan cepat. Dia memiliki kemampuan cukup baik pada Dance maupun Vocal, membuatnya dipercayai berada di kedua klub tersebut selain kesibukan sebagai Wakil Ketua Perkumpulan Siswa juga Ketua Kelas 11A (dan kini sebagai Ketua Kelas 12A). Sebagai Kekasih, jelas Jeno selalu berusaha memberi semangat maupun kata pendukung pada Renjun karena dia tahu tentu melelahkan untuk menjalani kehidupan sekolah sepadat itu, dia yang hanya menjadi siswa biasa Kelas 12A dan anggota Klub Basket saja merasa lelah dengan kehidupan sekolahnya. Dia berusaha mengerti saat Renjun datang terlambat atau bahkan tidak datang pada kencan mereka, bahkan Jeno akan mengganti acara kencan mereka menjadi acara-memperhatikan-Renjun-menjadi-putri-tidur kalau mata Renjun terlihat seperti Panda. Jeno lelah karena rasanya hanya dia yang menginginkan hubungan ini, dia yang selalu menunggu dan mengerti keadaan Renjun tanpa pernah mendapat balasan. Bukan salah Jeno, kalau dia berpikir bahwa menjalin hubungan dengan siswa biasa dari Kelas B akan lebih baik kan?

Jadi, beginilah hubungan mereka selama satu bulan terakhir. Jaemin dan Jeno yang berada di Kelas 12B memutuskan jalan bersama setelah saling menceritakan hubungan dengan Kekasih masing-masing, pergi ke Taman Bermain dan membeli aksesoris, masuk ke Photo Box dan berfoto bersama, juga menonton film baru di Bioskop. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti kencan? Entahlah, mereka hampir tidak ingat dengan kata itu karena sudah Kekasih mereka terlalu sibuk untuk melakukannya bersama mereka. Satu bulan ini, Mark pergi ke luar kota untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarganya, harus mengambil cuti juga meninggalkan Jaemin yang hanya bisa menghela nafas dan pasrah hingga Jeno mengajaknya untuk jalan bersama. Kalau Renjun, dia masih menjadi siswa terlampau sibuk hingga bahkan sulit ditemui di area sekolah, mempersiapkan pertunjukan untuk kompetisi vokal antar sekolah. Donghyuck -siswa lain di Kelas 3B- mengatakan ini adalah hubungan yang aneh, Jeno maupun Jaemin mengakui hal tersebut dan memutuskan untuk memilih. Mereka harus membuat keputusan dan tidak lagi serakah dengan memegang tangan dua orang, entah mengeratkan tangan pada Kekasih mereka atau menautkan tangan dengan 'teman jalan' mereka.

Jaemin menyimpan ponsel pintar miliknya, setelah tidak menemukan notifikasi apapun yang dia harapkan. Hanya ada pesan masuk berisi promosi menyebalkan, yang membuat Jaemin ingin mengumpat. Salahkan Donghyuck yang menjadi teman sebangkunya dan begitu mudah meloloskan kata kasar . . .

"Ekspresimu menyeramkan sekali, Nana" Tegur Jeno seraya mengambil posisi di sebelah Jaemin, menaruh ramyeon instan siap makan di meja yang menghadap jendela luar minimarket

"Mark-Hyung tidak membalas pesanku" Jaemin melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruh wajahnya seraya menatap putih salju yang menghiasi jalan, menyisakan satu bulan lagi untuk bertemu suasana musim semi

"Dia pasti sedang melakukan rapat" Respon Jeno seraya mengambil bagian ramyeon dengan sumpit, melahapnya dan kemudian mengipas mulut dengan tangan karena kepanasan

"Jangan makan seperti aku akan mengambil makananmu, aku sudah kenyang" Pandang Jaemin yang sempat terarah pada Jeno kembali ke depan, walau hanya ada jalanan bersalju dan sesekali kendaraan bermesin yang berlalu dengan cepat

"Aku tidak ingat bahwa kau sudah makan, Nana. Jangan sampai kau sakit karena tidak makan, aku bisa kerepotan jika begitu" Tangan Jeno berada di puncak kepala Jaemin dan mengusapnya beberapa kali, membuat rona samar pada wajah Jaemin

"Lee Je No, aku makan begitu banyak camilan sebelum sampai disini. Kau tidak ingat?" Kali ini, tangan Jaemin berada di pipi Jeno sebagai pengalihan sebelum Namja itu menyadari rona di wajahnya dan menggodanya. Jaemin memberi cubitan menyakitkan yang membuat Jeno mengaduh kesakitan, tangan Jaemin menjauh dari pipi Jeno dan beralih menutupi separuh wajahnya karena tawa lebar yang dia lontarkan

"Aish, Na Jae Min" Protes Jeno seperti terlupakan karena tawa Jaemin malah mengundang senyum kecil di wajahnya, memilih tutup mulut dan melanjutkan acara makan yang sebelumnya tertunda

"Pesan ini sudah kukirim dari pagi tadi, tidak biasanya Mark-Hyung mengacuhkan pesanku. Dia sangat jarang mengirimkan pesan untuk menanyakan keadaanku atau mengingatkan makan dan beristirahat, tapi dia tidak pernah mengabaikan pesan dariku. Biasanya, Mark-Hyung akan membalas pesanku selambatnya dua jam, tapi ini hampir sebelas jam" Kesal Jaemin seraya mengambil ponsel di saku jaket tebal yang dia gunakan, menaruh ponsel di depan wajahnya dan membuka aplikasi permainan karena bosan

"Mungkin saja, dia harus mengadakan rapat dan meninggalkan ponsel di kamarnya" Sahut Jeno seraya meniup ramyeon, memakan suap berikutnya dengan tenang

"Tidak mungkin, aku dan Mark-Hyung hanya bisa terhubung dengan ponsel itu. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan ponsel itu begitu saja, dia pasti membawanya kemana pun. Apalagi, aku memberikan tempat pelindung ponsel untuknya, jadi dia pasti sangat menjaganya" Kata Jaemin, membantah pemikiran Jeno yang dianggapnya tidak mungkin. Jeno memperlambat kunyahannya dan menoleh pada Jaemin yang sibuk memainkan permainan di ponselnya

"Kenapa kau menerima ajakan jalan denganku, kalau dia menganggapmu sepenting itu, Nana?" Gerakan lincah jemari Jaemin terhenti karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jeno, mengacuhkan waktu permainan yang semakin menipis. Tulisan 'time's up' membuat Jaemin mengerjap dan menaruh ponselnya di meja, membalas Jeno yang tengah serius memperhatikannya

"Itu pertanyaan untukmu, Lee Je No. Kenapa kau mengajakku untuk jalan bersamamu? Kenapa kau membiarkan kita bertemu hingga sesering ini? Hingga aku mengenal kata 'kencan' bukan dari Kekasihku, hingga aku menggunakan aksesoris dari Taman Bermain bukan dengan Kekasihku, hingga aku menonton film romantis di Bioskop bukan bersama Kekasihku. Bukankah Renjun itu penting bagimu?" Jaemin tahu ada bagian dari dirinya yang menikmati waktu bersama Jeno, tapi hubungan ini tidak seharusnya melibatkan perasaan serius. Harusnya dia tetap memandang Jeno sebagai teman jalan yang menyenangkan, membicarakan obrolan ringan selagi mereka berjalan, juga tidak menyinggung hubungan pribadi satu sama lain terlalu dalam

"Kupikir, dia tidak sepenting itu bagimu, Lee Je No" Bagian dalam diri Jeno merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan Jaemin, namun dia juga tidak bisa membantah yang dikatakan si pemilik marga Na di sebelahnya. Jaemin melihat jam pada layar utama ponselnya, mengetuk layar ponsel seolah mengingatkan sesuatu pada Jeno. Angka '19:21' itu tidak seperti memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa, namun mata Jeno melebar dan beranjak dengan terburu tanpa mempedulikan ramyeon instan yang hanya menyisakan kuah

"Sekalipun kau sempat melupakannya, bukan berarti kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai orang penting. Sekalipun kau sempat menyisihkan dan menaruhnya di peringkat sekian, namun kau akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku ini . . . orang yang tidak tahu diri, ya?" Gumam Jaemin seraya merapatkan jaket dan melangkah pulang, menuju Apartemen yang dia beli bersama Mark. Jaemin semakin merutuki dirinya yang menerima ajakan jalan Jeno, selalu menerima ajakan jalan Jeno hingga dia mulai merona hanya karena perbuatan kecil Jeno. Awalnya dia memang menganggap kalau memiliki pasangan dari tingkat yang sama tentu menyenangkan, tapi dia maupun Jeno masih terikat dengan orang lain. Bukan hanya sekedar status dalam ucapan karena perasaan mereka memang berpusat pada Kekasih mereka, hanya saja mereka bermain dengan api dan bisa berubah menjadi ledakan jika tidak ada yang memadamkan

"Aku pulang" Satu tahun lebih tinggal bersama Mark membuat Jaemin terbiasa mengatakan itu, walau selama beberapa bulan terakhir tidak ada suara yang menyahut atau membalas ucapannya. Kelopak bunga merah berada di bagian depan, tempat biasa menaruh sepatu dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah

"Mark-Hyung?" Jaemin melontarkan tanya seraya mendorong pintu kamar Mark yang tidak tertutup dengan rapat, menemukan Mark duduk di karpet bambu dengan makanan terlihat meragukan. Siapapun tahu kemampuan memasak Mark itu lebih baik hanya digunakan untuk memasak air atau mie instan, tapi masakan ini terlihat tidak semudah itu, tentu Mark berusaha dengan keras untuk memasaknya

"Ini tidak menyenangkan, karena kau mengetahuinya terlalu cepat. Selain itu, selamat ulang tahun hubungan yang kedua" Lontar Mark seraya menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya, Jaemin tersenyum dan segera memeluk Mark dari samping, tidak ingin mengacaukan masakan yang dibuat oleh Mark

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyung" Suara Jaemin terhalang karena Jaemin menaruh wajahnya di bahu Mark, mencium aroma parfum yang biasa membantunya terlelap di malam tertentu saat dia tidak bisa tertidur. Ada sedikit perubahan, tapi dia tidak mencurigai Mark. Namja itu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tugas sebagai pewaris salah satu perusahaan besar, namun datang ke Apartemen ini untuk merayakan ulangtahun hubungan mereka yang kedua, menyiapkan kelopak bunga untuk menyambutnya dan beberapa makanan sederhana yang dia buat sendiri. Lagipula, bagaimana dia bisa menuduh Mark sementara dia yang jelas pergi dengan Namja lain hingga perasaannya terlibat?

"Hiks" Isakan Jaemin teredam oleh bahu Mark, namun telinga Mark berada persis di sebelahnya. Mark melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Jaemin untuk memberi beberapa tepukan menenangkan tanpa berminat mengusiknya, membiarkan Jaemin menangis hingga merasa lebih baik. Satu bulan meninggalkan Jaemin dan hanya sesekali menghubunginya, Mark rasanya melewatkan banyak hal tentang Jaemin. Ayahnya memiliki sejumlah pengawal juga orang yang bisa diperintahkan untuk mengawasi dari jauh, tapi Mark ingin Jaemin menjalani hidupnya sebagai anak sekolah tingkat menengah tanpa merasa terbebani, Mark ingin mengetahui bagaimana hari Jaemin dari mulut Jaemin sendiri

"Maaf . . . maafkan aku, Hyung" Masih ada satu-dua isakan yang lolos dari bibir Jaemin, melukai perasaan Mark hingga dia semakin merapatkan pelukannya seperti memberitahu bahwa Jaemin adalah hal paling penting baginya dan dia tidak akan melepaskan Jaemin. Pemikiran itu membuat Jaemin tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya semakin merasa bersalah pada Mark. Seharusnya dia tidak menerima ajakan jalan orang lain dan serius dengan sekolahnya, agar dia bisa mengejar Mark di Universitas yang sama dan mereka bisa kembali menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu

"Aku . . . aku sung-guh meminta maaf, Hyung" Mark menegakkan tubuh Jaemin agar bisa melihat wajah basah Jaemin yang semakin melukai sisi dalam dirinya, mengusap sungai kecil di wajah Jaemin yang masih mengalir dengan deras

"Entah apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, yang jelas aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Bukan aku marah atau benci, tapi wajah sedihmu melukaiku secara tidak langsung. Apa kau merasa tidak senang dengan yang aku lakukan pada Apartemen ini?" Pertanyaan Mark membuat Jaemin tersenyum tipis dalam tangisnya, kepalanya bergerak untuk mengatakan bahwa tebakan Mark salah. Mark senang karena melihat senyuman tipis di wajah Jaemin

"Yah, kau tahu kalau aku payah dalam menunjukkan perasaan, jadi aku meminta bantuan Yuta-Hyung untuk menghias apartemen ini juga memasak makanan ini. Dia membantuku dengan membacakan resep dari Internet" Jaemin memutar memorinya hingga menemukan Kekasih Kakak Mark yang berasal dari Osaka, mengangguk mengerti saat mengingat kemampuan memasak Kekasih Kakak Mark yang juga tidak begitu baik

"Kalian tidak mengacaukan dapur kan?" Tanya Jaemin seraya menyamankan posisi, menghapus jejak airmata yang berada di pipinya. Cengiran canggung Mark sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan apa jawaban Namja tersebut

"Ah, yang benar saja" Perasaan hangat yang lama tidak Jaemin merasakan, saat dirinya berada di sebelah Mark walau hanya membicarakan obrolan ringan. Perkataan 'Dunia serasa milik berdua' selalu berlaku untuknya dan Mark, apalagi memang hanya ada mereka di Apartemen ini

"Sempat kacau memang, tapi aku sudah membereskannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Minnie" Kata Mark seraya mengusap puncak kepala Jaemin, Jaemin mengangkat bahu dengan acuh dan memegang mangkuk besar di hadapannya. Dingin, tentu Mark sudah lama menunggu masakannya sudah menjadi dingin. Berapa lama dia membuat Mark menunggu? Apa dia membuat Mark menunggu, lebih lama dari Jeno membuat Renjun menunggu?

"Tidak begitu hangat memang, mungkin karena aku sempat menyalakan pendingin ruangan" Mark membuka suara, mengetahui Jaemin tentu merasa bersalah karena membuatnya menunggu lama hingga masakannya tidak lagi hangat. Jaemin menoleh dan menatap Mark dengan pandangan tidak senang

"Hyung, kau tidak perlu berbohong. Kenapa kau harus menyalakan pendingin ruangan, saat membuka jendela saja bisa membuatmu beku?" Jaemin bertanya dengan kesal, merasa bahwa Mark hanya berbohong agar dia tidak merasa bersalah. Mark melihat jendela bingkai besar di kamar Jaemin dan mendecak beberapa kali seraya menggelengkan kepala

"Membuka jendela besar seperti itu akan membuat daun atau kotoran lain masuk, itu bisa merusak masakan yang sudah kubuat. Dan, aku tidak berbohong karena Yuta-Hyung terus mengomel seakan dia adalah Koki Ternama, omelannya membuat telingaku panas jadi aku menyalakan pendingin ruangan" Jelas Mark dengan yakin, namun Jaemin masih memandangnya dengan ragu

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, Minnie?" Bibir Jaemin membuat lengkungan, saat Mark memegang bahunya dan menatap matanya dengan lekat. Jantung Jaemin bekerja dengan baik saat ini, sangat baik hingga rasanya bisa didengar oleh Jaemin sendiri, berharap saja kalau Mark tidak mendengarnya

"Iya, iya, aku percaya pada Hyung" Jaemin melepas tangan Mark dari bahunya dan kembali melihat masakan Mark, sekedar pengalihan untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang melakukan olahraga malam hari. Perasaan yang tidak ada saat bersama Jeno, dan dia senang karena tidak harus membuat pilihan rumit yang melibatkan hatinya begitu jauh. Terima kasih pada Donghyuck yang mengingatnya untuk memilih dan tidak menjadi serakah, juga pada Mark yang datang tepat dan membuatnya yakin

"Kenapa kau menangis, saat memelukku tadi?" Mark melontarkan tanya tanpa peduli dengan rona merah di wajah Jaemin, perkataan Mark terlalu berterus terang dan membuat Jaemin malu karena dia begitu cengeng saat itu. Bagaimanapun, dia juga Namja yang mulai dewasa, tentu menangis di hadapan orang lain menjadi hal yang begitu memalukan

"Itu karena . . . aku melupakan ulangtahun hubunganku dan Mark-Hyung, jadi aku merasa sangat bersalah" Alasan Jaemin yang dipercaya oleh Mark. Mark selalu percaya pada Jaemin, salah satu alasan dia tidak mengirimkan orang untuk mengawasi Jaemin. Lagipula, Mark yakin, Jaemin akan kembali padanya sekalipun ada orang lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Bukankah Mark terdengar terlalu percaya diri? Yah, tapi memang itu yang sebenarnya

"Eum, Hyung. Berapa lama kau berada disini? Apa perusahaan tidak akan bangkrut, jika kau berada disini?" Tawa Mark mengisi ruangan karena perkataan polos dari Jaemin

"Aku sudah mengurus banyak hal selama satu bulan, kemarin. Tidak ada masalah, kalaupun aku tidak datang ke perusahaan hingga satu tahun ke depan" Mark membalas dengan teramat santai, Jaemin mengernyit karena merasa aneh dengan perkataan Mark

"Pembohong. Jelaskan yang sebenarnya padaku" Ekspresi serius Jaemin dengan tangan terlipat di depan membuat Mark ingin tertawa karena merasa itu sangat tidak cocok dengan Jaemin, tapi Jaemin bisa marah sungguhan kalau Mark menertawakannya sekarang

"Taeyong-Hyung ingin menikah dengan Yuta-Hyung, jadi Appa mengajukan syarat bahwa Taeyong-Hyung harus bisa memimpin perusahaan selama satu tahun sebelum menikah dengan Yuta-Hyung. Kata Appa, supaya Taeyong-Hyung tahu bagaimana menjadi pemimpin dan bertanggung jawab atas sesuatu" Penjelasan Mark dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Jaemin, pandangannya kembali tertuju pada masakan yang dibuat oleh Mark

"Ayo kita makan, sebelum makanannya semakin dingin" Mark membuka suara lebih dulu dan meraih mangkuk kecil dan menaruh bagian untuk Jaemin terlebih dahulu, membuat Jaemin mencicipi satu sendok dari makanan tersebut dan mengernyit karena rasa asin seperti memenuhi seluruh mulutnya. Dia melihat Mark yang mencoba suap pertama dengan yakin, namun turut mengernyit tidak nyaman. Masih ada waktu yang panjang untuk mencoba masakan lain Mark, karena mulai sekarang Mark akan kembali berada di sisinya. Sebelumnya, Mark lebih sering menginap di kantor karena tumpukan wajah dan harus berangkat dengan terburu karena Kampusnya berada lebih dekat dari Apartemen. Jaemin bisa tahu rasanya kencan dengan Kekasihnya sekarang, menautkan tangan dan mempereratnya dengan tangan Kekasihnya. Ugh! Jaemin mau muntah rasanya, tapi bagaimanapun masakan Mark sudah dibuat dengan usaha keras

"Ini enak" Rasanya membahagiakan saat dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Kekasih dan membuat Kekasihnya tersenyum, ini disebut kebohongan putih kan? Ini kebohongan yang baik, jadi jangan menyebut Jaemin sebagai pembohong. Lidahnya hampir mati rasa, tapi Jaemin tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya karena Mark pun masih memakan masakannya yang kelebihan garam seolah ini makanan restoran paling enak. Mungkin, mereka tidak bisa membedakan permen kopi dengan permen mint pada lain hari, tapi hari ini mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama dan menceritakan hal menarik yang mereka lalui selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Mark tersenyum karena melihat banyak ekspresi Jaemin setelah lama tidak bertemu, dan Jaemin merasa hangat karena Mark tersenyum setelah lama tidak dia rasakan.

Jeno meniup tangan Renjun secara bergantian, mengusap tangan tanpa kain pelindung yang begitu dingin seperti hampir beku dengan tangan hangatnya yang dibalut sarung tangan rajut pemberian Renjun sebagai hadiah ulangtahun untuknya . . .

"Ma-af, ak . . . aku ter-terlambat" Suara Renjun terdengar samar, membuat Jeno semakin khawatir dengan bibir Renjun yang kehilangan warna. Jeno melepas jaket tebal yang dia kenakan dan memakaikan pada tubuh Renjun, berusaha mengembalikan suhu tubuh si Huang. Bibir yang hampir membeku itu melontarkan permintaan maaf, membuat Jeno merasa sangat bersalah karena dia yang membuat bibir itu hampir membeku, karena dia sibuk bersama orang lain hingga membuatnya melupakan ajakan bertemu Kekasihnya

"Jangan bicara, saat bibirmu hampir membeku seperti itu. Tunggu sebentar" Kepala Renjun terangguk dengan kaku, mematuhi perkataan Jeno. Jeno merapatkan jaket tebal miliknya di tubuh Renjun dan memasukkan tangan Renjun pada saku jaket, berusaha memastikan si Huang merasa sehangat mungkin sebelum berjalan meninggalkannya

"Ini tidak panas, tapi setidaknya cukup hangat" Jeno kembali dan memberikan salah satu dari dua minuman kaleng di tangannya pada Renjun, beralih membuka kaleng sementara Renjun hanya memperhatikan minuman kaleng di tangannya

"Kau masih belum bisa membukanya?" Tanya Jeno, saat menemukan Renjun hanya memegang kaleng dengan kedua tangannya. Renjun beralih memandang Jeno saat Namja itu menukar minuman mereka dan membuka kaleng yang sebelumnya diberikan padanya, tidak melepas pandangan dari sosok yang jarang ditemuinya sebulan terakhir

"Minuman ini bukan racun. Kenapa kau tidak juga meminumnya?" Sadar Renjun tidak kunjung meminum minuman kaleng yang dia berikan, Jeno membuka suara dan membuat Renjun menggeleng karena dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Renjun meminum minuman kaleng yang diberikan oleh Jeno dengan perlahan, membiarkan permukaan bibirnya merasa hangat dengan kaleng itu, walau dia mungkin sedikit berharap hal lain untuk menghangatkan bibirnya. Jeno mengecap setelah meminum separuh isi kaleng, membuat Renjun tersedak tanpa peringatan dan membuat Jeno melihatnya dengan khawatir

"Hei, jangan meminumnya dengan terburu" Jeno menepuk bagian punggung Renjun untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tersenyum melihat Renjun yang begitu lucu menggunakan jaket tebal miliknya. Renjun melihat Jeno hanya menggunakan pakaian satu lapis dan sarung tangan yang dia berikan, itu tentu tidak cukup untuk melindunginya dari suhu minus seperti saat ini

"Kenapa kau hanya mengenakan jaket tipis? Ini janji temu di musim dingin, bukan peragaan busana untuk musim gugur" Jeno teringat Renjun yang meminta maaf padanya karena terlambat datang pada janji temu mereka, padahal Jeno yang membuatnya menunggu selama dua jam hingga bibirnya hampir membeku. Renjun hanya menggunakan jaket tipis tanpa membawa tas atau barang lainnya, seperti dia terburu untuk menemui Jeno, namun Jeno malah melupakan janji temu mereka dan sibuk mengobrol dengan Jaemin

"Aku terlambat dua puluh menit karena rapat penentuan Pengurus Perkumpulan Siswa yang baru sangat rumit, mereka saling melempar siapa yang menjadi Ketua juga Wakil Ketua hingga kami memutuskannya dengan kertas undian. Maafkan aku, Jeno" Pandangan Renjun memberi tahu bahwa dia sangat menyesal, membuat Jeno merasa semakin bersalah. Benar, seharusnya dia menunggu sedikit lebih lama, menyemangati Renjun yang ingin menyelesaikan tugas akhir sebagai Wakil Ketua Perkumpulan Siswa juga latihan klub untuk kompetisi vocal pekan depan. Karena setelah itu, dia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Renjun, bertemu untuk membicarakan tugas sekolah dengan santai dan pulang bersama seperti pasangan remaja lainnya

"Seharusnya, kau terlambat dua puluh lima menit untuk mengambil tas dan jaket tebal di lokermu" Ujar Jeno, mengetahui kebiasaan Renjun menyimpan barang di loker yang berada dekat kelas pada bagian ujung di lantai dua, sementara ruangan Perkumpulan Siswa ada di lantai satu. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali, Renjun meninggalkan barang di sekolah karena terburu untuk menepati waktu kencannya dengan Jeno, membuat mereka harus kembali ke sekolah terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Bagaimanapun -walau mereka satu sekolah dan satu kelas- berada di area sekolah dengan kegiatan membosankan tentu membuat siapapun muak untuk berada disana dalam waktu yang lebih lama, jadi Jeno mengusulkan untuk selalu membuat janji di luar area sekolah

"Ayo kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil jaketmu. Aku belum ingin membeku, juga tidak mau kau membeku, Moomin" Tidak ada orang yang senang disamakan dengan Kudanil, tapi Renjun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan panggilan Jeno terhadapnya. Kesukaannya pada karakter kartun itu diketahui semua orang yang mengenalnya, tapi hanya Jeno yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Renjun melihat Jeno yang berjalan lebih dulu, hendak menyusul langkahnya sebelum merasa nyeri pada bagian kakinya

"Ugh" Suasana sepi di tempat ini tidak bisa menutupi ringisan Renjun, jadi Jeno menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Renjun yang baru berpindah dua langkah dari posisi semula. Ada ekspresi tidak nyaman di wajah Renjun membuat Jeno menghembuskan nafas dan mengambil posisi di depan Renjun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menggendong beban berat, mengingat dia selalu diandalkan anggota klub maupun murid satu kelasnya

"Maaf, karena aku merepotkanmu" Permintaan maaf Renjun hanya direspon seadanya oleh Jeno, tidak merasakan lagi suhu musim dingin yang menyentuh minus karena Renjun seperti menempel padanya. Lengan jaket tebalnya yang dikenakan oleh Renjun terasa seperti syal, dalam fungsi menghangatkan bagian lehernya

"Maaf, karena aku terlambat lagi pada kencan kita" Mulut Jeno terbuka karena ingin membalas permintaan maaf Renjun yang kedua, tapi dia kembali mengatupkan bibir saat merasa Renjun tengah menarik nafas untuk mengatakan hal lain

"Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa kencan atau jalan bersamamu selama satu bulan ini" Langkah Jeno yang sebelumnya lambat menjadi sungguhan terhenti, saat Renjun melontarkan permintaan maaf yang ketiga. Mobil penjual es krim yang melintas menjadi satu-satunya suara meski tidak menarik perhatian Jeno, dan Renjun hanya melirik sebentar dan menyandarkan kepala pada punggung Namja pemilik marga Lee tersebut

"Maaf, karena aku mengganggu kegiatan jalanmu dengan Jaemin" Renjun kembali melontarkan permintaan maaf, saat suara bising dari mobil penjual es krim telah semakin menjauh hingga tidak lagi terdengar. Jeno kembali melanjutkan langkah dengan lamban, membiarkan Renjun bersandar pada bahunya dan bicara

"Maaf, karena aku . . . " Permintaan maaf Renjun seperti tidak ada akhirnya, bahkan dia meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang bukan salahnya. Jeno yang bersalah karena mengajak orang lain jalan bersama hingga mereka seperti pasangan yang melakukan kencan, Jeno jelas bersalah karena dia masih memiliki Renjun

"Kau seharusnya memukul dan memakiku, bukan meminta maaf karena aku jalan bersama dengan Jaemin. Aku yang bersalah, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf dengan berlutut di hadapanmu" Bahu Jeno terasa berat karena kepala Renjun masih bersandar disana, seperti tidak memberi respon berarti untuk Jeno. Ada saat dimana Jeno merasa begitu sulit untuk mengerti Renjun yang hampir selalu terkesan biasa, dia berharap memiliki kemampuan membaca apa yang dipikirkan orang lain pada saat seperti ini

"Siapa kau?" Renjun melontarkan tanya tanpa mengubah posisi kepalanya di bahu Jeno, sementara Jeno sempat tersentak dan mengernyit tidak mengerti. Mata Renjun menatap arah bawah dan mengerjap pelan, seperti tengah menahan rasa kantuk

"Tentu aku adalah Lee Je No, Kekasih Huang Ren Jun" Jawaban Jeno membuat lengkungan di bibir Renjun hingga memperlihatkan gigi gingsul yang dia miliki, sayang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Jeno yang masih melihat ke arah depan. Renjun berada di sekolah dan lingkungan yang sama dengan Jeno, membuatnya mengetahui bagaimana Jeno tersenyum saat waktu pulang dan meninggalkan kelas dengan cepat -walau Renjun tidak bisa mengetahui pasti karena dia sendiri harus segera latihan klub vocal juga menyelesaikan tugas terakhir sebagai wakil ketua Perkumpulan Siswa-, juga mengetahui bagaimana Jeno yang seolah sama sibuk dengan dirinya -padahal setahu Renjun kompetisi basket tidak dimulai secepat ini dan Jeno tidak bergabung di kegiatan lainnya-

"Kau adalah Kekasihku, jadi aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan hubunganmu bersama Jaemin. Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa meluangkan waktu bersamamu" Satu tangan Renjun bergerak seperti menutup mulut karena menguap dengan lebar, menandakan si manis sudah diserang oleh kantuk. Jeno begitu lama tidak melihat ekspresi mengantuk Renjun yang tentu menggemaskan, bahkan Renjun sudah menggemaskan tanpa harus melakukan apapun

"Jika kau tidak memiliki masalah apapun, tidak perlu meminta maaf karena ini sama sekali bukan salahmu. Ini hanya karena aku seorang breng . . . AA! Huang Ren Jun!" Cubitan keras dari Renjun menyerang sisi wajah Jeno dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang samar di pipi kanan Jeno, tanpa suara dan peringatan namun lebih dari cukup untuk menghentikan Jeno maupun ocehnya yang menyebalkan

"Anak Sekolah tidak seharusnya mengucapkan kata kasar seperti itu, murid pintar Kelas A sepertimu harusnya mengetahuinya" Tegur Renjun hingga membuat Jeno tertawa kecil, merasa Renjun memperlakukan dirinya seolah dia masih anak kecil yang membutuhkan banyak pengarahan. Bukan, tepatnya Renjun seperti anak polos tanpa pengetahuan tentang dunia dewasa yang penuh kekerasan secara fisik maupun batin, dia bicara seringan kapas padahal kebaikan tidak semudah itu didapatkan. Kenapa Jeno harus bersikap penuh kebaikan, jika seseorang malah memanfaatkannya, jika orang lain hanya bersikap baik di hadapan dan membicarakan belakang, jika orang lain mengkhianatinya?

"Apa kau menyukai Jaemin?" Pemikiran Renjun terkadang begitu sederhana, namun ada saatnya pula Jeno mengernyit dan kesulitan memahami apa yang dipikirkan oleh Renjun. Jeno tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Renjun, tapi Renjun tidak senang menunggu jawaban begitu lama juga tidak suka kebohongan

"Iya, aku menyukai Jaemin sebagai teman jalan" Bukan bermaksud Jeno tidak menyukai Renjun sebagai teman jalan, hanya saja Renjun sedang menanyakan tentang Jaemin dan itu tidak hubungannya dengan Kekasih Manisnya walau beberapa senti. Ada senyuman yang tidak dilihat Jeno di balik punggungnya, sementara si Namja Tampan masih memikirkan apakah jawabannya sudah benar

"Artinya, aku tidak akan ditinggal dengan alasan terlalu baik. Benar kan?" Oh, mulut Jeno membentuk bulatan tanda mengerti, sebelum beralih hingga membentuk lengkung dan membuat matanya semakin menyipit. Nada antusias Renjun cukup untuk memberitahu si Huang yang Manis tengah tersenyum di balik punggungnya, sayang dia dalam posisi sulit untuk melihat senyuman secara langsung

"Hyung, bisakah kau menunggu sebentar? Ada barang yang tertinggal" Ujar Jeno saat menemukan penjaga hendak mengunci gerbang sekolah, membuat penjaga yang sudah mengenal mereka -mengingat seberapa sering Renjun terburu menuju tempat kencannya dengan Jeno-

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kalian" Balas sang penjaga seraya memegang kunci dan membuka gerbang, mempersilakan pasangan muda itu masuk dan mengambil barang Renjun yang tertinggal

"Terima kasih, Taeil-Hyung" Kata Renjun saat dirinya melewati gerbang dan berlalu memasuki area sekolah yang tidak begitu terang, hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi tempat ini rasanya. Jeno merasakan pegangan Renjun pada lehernya yang menjadi lebih kencang walau tidak membuatnya merasa dicekik, tawa kecil Jeno terdengar dan membuat Renjun melihatnya dengan cepat, merasa bahwa ini bukan situasi yang tepat untuk tertawa. Melewati lorong gelap dengan penerangan seadanya memang bukan situasi yang tepat untuk tertawa, tapi tingkah tanpa suara Renjun begitu menggemaskan hingga Jeno tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. Yah, Renjun selalu menggemaskan baginya sih

"Ini karena kau sangat lucu, Moomin. Turun dari punggungku sebentar, aku kesulitan menaiki tangga sambil menggendongmu" Jeno sudah merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memudahkan Renjun, tapi lengan Renjun masih melingkari lehernya hingga membuatnya mengernyit bingung dan menoleh untuk menanyakan kenapa Renjun tidak turun dari punggungnya

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa memanggilku saat takut, mengerti?" Tidak ada balasan yang berarti dari Renjun, namun lengannya mulai menjauh dari leher Jeno dan dia menapakkan kaki perlahan pada pijakan tangga yang pertama. Jeno tidak membuang waktu dan segera menapaki anak tangga untuk mengambil barang di loker Renjun

"Jeno?" Baru sepuluh langkah jarak diantara Jeno dengan Renjun, namun Renjun sudah memanggil Jeno seperti memberitahu kalau dia tidak ingin menunggu lama

"Aku mengerti" Jeno membalas dengan ringan, melihat sejenak pada Renjun yang masih berada pada posisi sebelumnya. Lima langkah dari posisi sebelumnya, panggilan Renjun kembali terdengar dan dibalas dengan balasan yang sama pula. Jeno kembali mendengar panggilan Renjun saat dia melewati pijakan di lantai dua, melangkah menuju loker yang berada di pojok seraya menjawab panggilan Renjun. Pintu loker Renjun dibuka oleh Jeno, menemukan jaket tebal maupun sarung tangan dan tas milik Renjun. Ada foto dirinya dan Renjun semasa penerimaan murid -sebenarnya itu gambar seluruh murid, tapi hanya ada potongan mereka di loker- yang menempel pada salah satu sisi, seolah itu adalah penyemangat diantara kesibukan Renjun. Bukan hanya satu gambar Jeno dengan Renjun disana, ada saat dimana mereka menjadi rekan satu tim olahraga badminton pada tingkat satu juga saat mereka melewati malam natal bersama, seperti memberitahu secara tidak langsung bahwa Jeno adalah orang yang penting bagi Renjun. Sebut saja dia terlalu percaya diri, yang pasti dia merasa bersalah saat ini

"LEE JE NO! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!" Suara keras Renjun membuat Jeno tersentak dari pemikirannya, dia merapatkan pintu loker setelah mengambil barang Renjun yang ketinggalan. Langkah Jeno menderap dengan terburu hingga menghasilkan bunyi keras, menuruni tangga dan melihat Renjun sudah berada di pijakan kelima dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman -seperti merasa sakit pada kakinya-

"Maaf, karena aku membuatmu menunggu" Jeno berucap seraya menuruni pijakan tangga, sementara Renjun melepas jaket tebal milik Jeno yang masih dia kenakan dan mengembalikan pada si pemilik

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf karena membuatmu harus menaiki tangga dan mengambilkan barangku, tapi kakiku terlalu lama diam sebelumnya" Dua jam menunggu dengan posisi berdiri di tengah salju, Jeno ragu dirinya bisa baik-baik saja dengan keadaan itu. Renjun terlalu baik hingga tidak mempermasalahkan bahwa Jeno yang membuatnya menunggu sedemikian lama, rasanya sebutan 'hati seputih salju' atau 'hadiah dari langit' bisa Jeno berikan pada Renjun, walau dia tidak mengatakan secara langsung karena . . . yang benar saja, itu norak!

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Jeno, setelah Renjun selesai membungkus tangan dengan sarung tangan rajut mirip dengan yang digunakan Jeno. Renjun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Jeno, walau hanya sekedarnya karena cahaya sangat minim di tempat ini

"Rumahku terlalu jauh untuk berjalan kaki, dan terlalu dekat juga sayang untuk menggunakan Bis. Ayo menginap di tempat Donghyuck" Usul Renjun, Jeno memilih menurut dan membantu Renjun menuruni tangga. Renjun sudah terlihat lebih baik, jadi Jeno hanya mengulurkan tangan untuk menenangkan Renjun yang ketakutan di tempat gelap. Sekali lagi, ini bukan situasi atau tempat yang cocok untuk menggelitik sisi mulut, tapi Jeno tersenyum karena Renjun di sisinya. Musim semi belum dimulai, namun bunga tumbuh dengan indah dan menghujani mereka dalam imaji Jeno. Musim panas masih begitu jauh, namun tangan Renjun dalam genggaman Jeno seperti menghangatkan perasaannya dan membuat dia tidak peduli dengan cuaca dingin di sekitarnya. Walau dia tidak melontarkan apa yang dipikirkan, tapi Taeil mengerti bahwa Jeno sedang memikirkan gombalan norak saat melewatinya seraya melirik Renjun di sisinya. Hanya Renjun yang mengucapkan pamit seraya membungkuk dengan sopan, hingga Taeil tersenyum dan segera mengunci gerbang agar dia bisa pulang

"Jeno, kau sehat?" Lontar Renjun seraya berjalan lambat karena Jeno hanya diam sedari mengambil tasnya di loker. Ayolah, jangan katakan bahwa 'ada yang tertarik' pada Jeno disana dan terus 'menempeli' Jeno

"Huang Ren Jun, saranghae"

'Duak!'

 **~.KKEUT.~**

Hai, sebenarnya ini mau di post pekan lalu, tapi karena bingung nulis bagian akhirnya baru bisa diposting pekan ini. Maaf, karena bagian NoRen nya kepanjangan, aku kebablasan. Gomawo, untuk yang mau baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan dan salahnya, jadi silahkan review ^.^

 **Bonus :**

Malam berlalu dengan cepat, membiarkan Jeno menutupi bekas kemerahan di dahinya menggunakan poni rata. Dia dan Renjun melangkah diantara para murid yang memilih datang tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu masuk, dengan Renjun yang meringis dan meminta maaf setiap kali melihat rambut depan Jeno . . .

"Jeno, maafkan aku" Suara Renjun adalah satu diantara hal favorit Jeno, tapi dia tidak senang saat Renjun terus mengucapkan maaf dengan ekspresi sedih seperti itu. Dia tahu, sentilan Renjun sangat menyakitkan hingga bekas merah masih terlihat menyala terang setelah satu malam berlalu

"Ini sungguh tidak apa, hanya semalam terasa nyeri. Sekarang, aku sudah merasa baik" Balas Jeno seraya memberi senyum kecil, mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Renjun melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak yakin, namun kemudian mengangguk paham dan mempercayainya

"Kalian sudah selesai bicara kan? Aku pinjam Jeno nya sebentar ya, Renjun?" Donghyuck menyelip diantara pasangan itu hingga tautan tangan mereka terlepas, merangkul bahu Jeno yang memandang iritasi padanya. Renjun tidak mengerti dan merasa terganggu, namun kepalanya terangguk mengiyakan tanpa mempertanyakan apapun

"Terima kasih" Rangkulan di bahu membuat Jeno mengikuti langkah Donghyuck hingga tiba di Kelas 12B, ada banyak tas di sisi meja namun hanya sedikit pemilik tas yang terlihat di kelas. Jaemin adalah satu diantara pemilik tas yang terlihat, sibuk berbalas pesan dengan seseorang dan tersenyum sendiri -jelas sekali dia sedang berbalas pesan dengan Mark-

"Jadi, kalian sudah menyelesaikan hubungan tidak jelas dan membuat keputusan kan?" Donghyuck mendudukkan Jeno di baris bangku depan posisi Jaemin, membuka suara yang membuat dua orang melihat Donghyuck dengan tatapan tidak mengerti

"Iya. Lalu?" Jaemin bisa dibilang dekat dengan Donghyuck -entah bagaimana mereka selalu duduk bersebelahan dari Kelas 8-, namun dia tidak memiliki petunjuk tentang apa yang dipikirkan Donghyuck dengan ekspresi licik di wajahnya saat ini

"Maksudmu, kau ingin kami memberi bayaran padamu karena merasa bahwa kau membantu hubungan kami?" Tebak Jeno yang dibalas jentik jari Donghyuck yang antusias, menggumam bahwa Sekolah tidak salah menaruhnya di Kelas A

"Aku ini sepupu Mark, tapi aku tidak memberitahu apapun padanya dan hanya memberi nasihat yang kau turuti dengan baik" Ujar Donghyuck seraya merangkul Jaemin, seperti sisi merah yang sedang membisikkan Jaemin untuk melakukan kejahatan. Ups!

"Hanya mentraktir satu mangkuk ramyeon saat pulang sekolah" Menu makan siang termasuk yang disediakan sekolah, jadi Jaemin tidak perlu membeli makan siang untuk Donghyuck. Dengan senyuman senang -juga jahat menurut pandangan Jeno-, Donghyuck mengatakan bahwa Jaemin memang teman terbaiknya

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa padaku? Aku yakin, kau yang mengatakan pada Renjun tentang aku dan Jaemin" Jeno membuka suara lebih dulu, saat pandangan Donghyuck mengarah padanya. Donghyuck mengikuti klub yang sama dengan Renjun, membuat Jeno yakin kalau Renjun mengetahui tentang jalan bersama dia dan Jaemin dari Donghyuck. Bagaimanapun, Renjun itu anak manis yang selalu berpikir positif tentang orang lain

"Setidaknya, dengan aku memberitahunya, Renjun memiliki inisiatif untuk mengajakmu bertemu. Tapi, bagaimanapun, kau keterlaluan karena membuat Renjun kesulitan berjalan begitu" Perkataan ambigu Donghyuck membuat Jaemin memandang Jeno dengan pandangan terkejut, apa Jeno sudah melakukan'nya' dengan Renjun? Renjun terlihat terlalu polos untuk melakukan 'itu', lagipula sangat menyebalkan kalau Jeno melakukan 'itu' setelah ketahuan jalan bersama orang lain

"Dia yang berinisiatif, artinya aku tidak perlu memberikan apapun padamu" Jeno masih berbalas kata dengan Donghyuck, membiarkan Jaemin dengan pemikiran sendiri. Eh? Renjun yang berinisiatif? Anak yang terlihat polos seperti dia yang berinisiatif melakukan 'itu'? Duh, kepala Jaemin terasa pening seketika

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memberi bayaran karena menggunakan tempatku atau aku akan membuat bekas kemerahan Renjun menjadi merah menyala" Renjun memberikan bekas kemerahan pada Jeno? Mereka melakukan'nya' di tempat Donghyuck? Duh, Jaemin harus membersihkan kepalanya sekarang

'Kriet' Jaemin menggeser bangkunya seraya memegang kepala, membuat Jeno juga Donghyuck menatap khawatir padanya

"Pembicaraan kalian kotor sekali, aku membersihkan kepalaku agar tidak menjadi lebih kotor" Ucap Jaemin, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Jeno dan Donghyuck yang mengernyit tanda tidak mengerti. Jeno lebih dulu memasang wajah mengerti dan melihat pada Donghyuck

"Itu karenamu. Sudah, aku harus segera ke kelas" Donghyuck baru memasang ekspresi mengerti, saat Jeno sudah melewati pintu kelasnya. Dia tertawa karena tidak tahu anak yang terlihat baik dan polos seperti Jaemin menganggap obrolan dengan Jeno sebagai pembicaraan 'kotor'.

 **~.Bonus End.~**


End file.
